Freed Bandiera Verde
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30897 |no = 1550 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Sebbene avesse gettato le fondamenta della Federazione di Elgaia, non fu in grado di emanare leggi che fossero efficaci per tutte le nazioni della coalizione. Paradossalmente, tuttavia, morì di malattia quando la situazione divenne più favorevole. Ancora più sconvolgente fu il fatto che Randall vide l’assassinio del suo primo imperatore e l’ascesa di un demone malvagio nello stesso momento in cui Freed morì. Se non fosse morto prematuramente, sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta per ampliare ulteriormente la sua influenza e superare la potenza dell’Impero. |summon = Gestire un’alleanza è difficile… Ma ne vale la pena se tutte le nazioni si uniscono per mostrare il loro grande potere! |fusion = Sembra che tu ti fidi di me, e che sia d’accordo con me… Devo contraccambiare! |evolution = Non permetterò all'Impero di fare ciò che vuole! È tempo che la Federazione si unisca e distrugga Randall! | hp_base = 6294 |atk_base = 2824 |def_base = 2422 |rec_base = 2210 | hp_lord = 8186 |atk_lord = 3542 |def_lord = 3013 |rec_lord = 2759 | hp_anima = 9303 |rec_anima = 2461 |atk_breaker = 3840 |def_breaker = 2715 |def_guardian = 3311 |atk_guardian = 3242 | hp_oracle = 8036 |rec_oracle = 3206 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Leader of the Rebellion |lsdescription = +50% a tutti i parametri; probabile riduzione del 20% dei danni; riduce la barra BB richiesta per il BB; aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 2 turni quando le Scintille superano una certa quantità |lseffect =* * * dopo 20 Scintille |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce damage, 20% BB reduction & 20% OD fill rate after 20 Sparks |bb = Definizione della Croce |bbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 3 turni; annulla tutte le anomalie di stato per 3 turni; notevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 20% OD fill rate & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |ccbbt = 17 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Union Exousia |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 22 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; leggero aumento OD; considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD per 3 turni; annulla gli effetti di riduzione ATT, DIF e REC e i danni critici ed elementali per 1 turno |sbbnote = 20% OD fill rate & 8% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Sotto la Bandiera Verde |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); enorme aumento velocità di riempimento OD per 2 turni;riduzione danni del 75% per 3 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano notevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max base HP, 300% OD fill rate & fills 5-8 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Autorità Indistruttibile |esitem = |esdescription = +10% a tutti i parametri degli alleati; aggiunge resistenza contro 1 attacco KO dopo aver attivato l'OD |esnote = |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 30896 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +20% a +50% |omniskill2_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Notevole aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD |omniskill3_2_note = 20% di aumento (Aumenta solo per se stesso) |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento di tutti i parametri da +50% a +60% dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = 45 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento dell'efficacia dei CB per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 50% di aumento |omniskill3_5_sp = 35 |omniskill3_5_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD di BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = +10% di aumento. 30% aumento totale |omniskill3_6_sp = 45 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_sp = 45 |omniskill3_7_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande ripristino PS a BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = Cura 2500-3500 PS + 11% del REC |notes = |addcat = Ascesa Disnomiana |addcatname = Freed Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Status preventer)= *10 Sp - Aumenta i parametri del 20% *15 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +20% a +50% *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *45 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumenta i parametri del 20% *15 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento dei parametri da +20% a +50% *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *35 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD di BB/SBB *45 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}